iHave An Idea
by Chrisjones2
Summary: When Carly, Freddie, and Sam need ideas for the webshow, they bring Drake Parker on. Unfortunately, Drake's parents make him take Megan
1. An Idea

**A Drake and Josh/iCarly crossover: iHave an Idea**

**Chapter 1: An Idea...**

Carly, Freddie, and Sam, having an iCarly planning meeting, are arguing over what to have. both Carly and Freddie want a live performer on the show; and Sam wants to beat Freddie with a Fish.

"People want to have live music on the show, have you checked out the comments?" Freddie grabs his laptop and shows Carly and Freddie the comment board. There are comments like "more live music" and "we want more like harper!"

"You don't know how much buzz iCarly would get if we had a musician on? Let's do what the fans want for one." Carly argues.

Sam, chewing a piece of gum, says "Yeah, but who wouldn't wanna watch me beat the crap out of you?"

"You know what, Sam?"

"What Benson?!"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Carly interrupts. She's getting sick of those two always fighting.

"I know what we can do!" Sam blurts out.

"If it has anything to do with assaulting me, keep it out of the conversation!" Freddie yells.

"No, Freddumb!"

"Than what?"

"Do you know that artist, Drake Parker?"

"Never heard of him."

Sam gets Freddie's laptop and looks him up on the web. She gets a biography of him of the SpinCity Records website.

"Woah, he was signed by SpinCity Records?" Freddie exclaims.

"Yeah, his song debuted during the Super Bowl a few years ago. Didn't you hear it?" Sam asks, treating Freddie like he's stupid

"No, I don't watch football. My Mom's thinks it's bad for my development." Freddie says embarrassed.

"Hey! Let's bring him on the show!" Carly adds.

"What? He's like famous." Sam argues.

"So? We got David Archuleta on here, we had Shelby Marx on the show, why wouldn't we be able to get Drake Parker on the show?"

"Well, she's got a point" Freddie says. "I'll get his email address and write him one...."

**Since I am writing iRealize and iHave an Idea parallel, I might be slow on them. Did you catch me show references?**


	2. Drake's Problem

**An iCarly/Drake and Josh Crossover: iHave an Idea**

**Chapter 2: Drake's Problem**

_"Well, she's got a point" Freddie says. "I'll get his email address and write him one...."_

Meanwhile, down at the Parker Residence, Drake and Josh were home alone as their parents were on a date. Josh was downstairs watching the latest episode of _Extreme Housewives_, when Drake runs down screaming

"JOSH!!! JOSH!!! Oh my God JOSH!!"

"What Drake, What are you screaming for? It'd better not be candy again."

"No, I got an email from iCarly!"

"What?!?" iCarly just happens to be Josh's all-time favorite webshow.

"Yeah, they want to have live music on their show and they invited me to Seattle to play a song live on the internet."

"No way, Can I come?" Josh asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know, I'll e-mail them and ask them."

_Hours later_

"Josh, The iCarly gang e-mailed back, they said you could come as an audience member if you're not annoying like Mandy." Drake said to Josh while they were up in their room.

"Okay!"

"So, what song are you going to perform?" Josh asked

"Hey boys! We're home!" Drake's parents were yelling from downstairs.

"Hey Mom, can Josh and I go to Seattle?"

"What? Why?" The parents both ask in unison

"Well, this webshow called iCarly emailed me and asked me to perform live on their show next week, they went me to fly to Seattle."

"Absolutely not!" Aubrey firmly tells Drake

"Mom, why not?!"

"Seattle has hobos." Aubrey replies

"So, San Diego has hobos too."

"But Seattle's hobos are worse!"

"Walter!" Drake exclaims

"No, Drake." Walter replies sternly.

"Drake, I will make a deal with you, If you take Megan with you" Aubrey says.

"WHAT?!" Megan exclaims, hearing the conversation from her room.

"You're going to Seattle with Drake."

"I don't want to be stuck on a plane ride for hours with this boob!"

"Do you want to be on iCarly, Megan?" Drake asked

"iCarly?! Oh my god, really?" Megan asks, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, they invited me to perform a song on iCarly." Drake explains.

"Okay! I'll come, just don't get in my way or you'll wake up in _Japan _on the streets _naked_!" Megans tell Drake with a scary stare.

Drake backs away.

"I'll go write back iCarly telling them we're coming!" Drake says.

"Cool!" Josh replies

**That's the second chapter guys, remember to review and look out for the other stuff I have coming out! Later!**


	3. Hello, Seattle!

**An iCarly/Drake & Josh Crossover**

**Chapter 3: Hello, Seatlle!**

_"I'll go write back iCarly telling them we're coming!" Drake says._

_"Cool!" Josh replies_

**Meanwhile in Seattle:**

"Okay!" Carly says excited. "We have tomorrow's iCarly all planned out."

Freddie's computer beeped. He had received the email that Drake _and _Josh were both coming. Unfortunately, as Drake exactly quoted in his email, _My parent are forcing to take my little sister Megan. She's 13 and she's a menace. Try to avoid her._

_ "_Bad news, guys." Freddie sighed. "They have to bring their little sister with them."

"So?" Carly asks.

"Well, he says that she's a menace."

"What does he mean?"

"I don't know." Freddie says, looking at both Sam and Carly with a frightened look.

"So?!" Sam says with a glare in her eyes. "Half of my family members are menaces."

"Well, you have a point." Carly tells Sam while she was looking down.

"Okay. They need accommodation. Carly, can you let Megan stay with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Carly says, kind of frightened after reading Drake's email.

"Great. I will accommodate Drake and Josh." Freddie says.

The next day at the airport, when Drake, Josh, and Megan arrived they made an astounding discovery. Megan Parker looks _exactly _like Carly. In fact, almost so alike, it was scary.

"Oh my goodness, she looks exactly like Carly. She doesn't look so tough." Sam says, with her jaws hanging open.

"But according to Drake, she's vicious." Freddie r3eplies, scared.

"Her top is _so _cute!" Carly exclaims.

"Hey iCarly!" Josh yells in excitement, as if he had met a celebrity. He squeals like a pig.

"Sup guys?" Drake asked.

"_Drake Parker_! I freakin' love your music!" Sam in excitement, runs toward Drake and gives him a big hug.

"Hi! I'm Megan!" she says, extending her hand toward towards Freddie. Freddie shook her hand and was delivered a painful electric shock by a electric buzzer attached to her hand.

"Ow!" Freddie yelped in pain. Sam and Megan both laughed, they were going to become very _good_ friends.

"So, Megan, you're going to live with me and my brother Spencer, and Drake and Josh are going to live with Freddie and his whacko mother." Carly told them in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whacko mother?" Josh asks frightened.

"Yeah, my Mom is extremely overprotective." Freddie sighed in shame.

"_My _Mom is overprotective and I can handle her." Drake said sarcastically.

"How would _you _know Drake? You _never_ listen to her!"

"Yeeeaaahhhh..." Drake said look at his feet, smiling.

"So, how do you like Seattle?" Carly asked Drake.

"Cold, and very rainy. But the weather is _fantastic_ in the summer."

"Great! Let's get you settled in!" Freddie interrupts. He thought something might be "going on" with Carly and Drake.

"Yeah, my brother Spencer is waiting in the car." Carly agrees.

**Chapter 3 guys! The name of the next chapter is either "Sad Realizations" or "Settling in," I might also be updating less because I have school and thanks everyone for reading my stories. :D Later!**


End file.
